


Just five bucks

by Eryn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: jackdanielpromptfic, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack got Daniel a birthday present which gets put to good use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just five bucks

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Image Prompt #68: remote control over [here](http://jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth.org/53999.html)

When Jack had gotten the universal remote for Daniel's birthday he'd thought of the pile of remotes that could always be found on Daniel's desk, seemingly just as old as the artifacts around them.  
They were intended for TV, radio and the like, but whenever Jack came visiting one or another was broke, out of juice or generally MIA.

What he had not thought of, however, was the most versatile collection of sex-toys the other owned.

Nonetheless Jack soon found himself part of the side attractions next to TV, DVD and radio, which Daniel employed when he wanted to take his mind off the artifact he was working on.  
Sitting on the comfortable couch, hands tied in front of him, ankles connected to couch feet by taunt ropes and with some toy or another in or on him.  
He equally dreaded and anticipated the next time Daniel picked up his new remote to adjust his current entertainment.

Still, Jack had to say it was one of his better presents for his lover and so worth the 5 bucks.


End file.
